Naruto: The Shadow of Death
by Avatar of Fenrir
Summary: Something happened when Naruto was little. Something that changed him. Read and find out what happens. Turns into a major crossover after a few chapters. Rated M for blood and gore
1. The Creeping of Shadows

Avatar of Fenrir: Sup people. Decided to write a new story due to an idea I've had floating around in my head for the past few weeks. Read and Review.

I do not own Naruto or anything appearing from other anime's in this fic.

/

(Unkown location)

Nothing could match the sheer level of carnage that greeted the old Hokage's eyes as he entered the room. The floor was flooded with a knee high puddle of blood, fragments of bone and shredded flesh could be seen floating in the life-giving liquid. Piles of dead bodies were placed randomly throughout the room. One pile was seperate from the others. Dozens of bodies used in its grotesque construction. The top half was covered in darkness as it neared the ceiling. Gazing up Hiruzen Sarutobi found a pair of yellow slitted eyes, the scelara being black as pitch, peering down at him with amusment as the old man tried to keep his lunch down. A dark, malicious voice spoke from within the shadows.

"Greetings Lord Hokage. What brings such a..._respected_ mortal such as yourself to my domain?" The Sandaime Hokage choked back the bile in his throat before answering the being.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me with a...problem if you will. A man known as Orochimaru will be attacking my village in a week during the final stages of the chunnin exams. I was hoping you might be willing to kill some of his ninja for me. Perhaps even the man himself if the mood strikes you." The old village leader knew he had to be careful with this creature. Respectful even, though it pained him to do so. It had seased to be the little boy he had known long ago. He was know a creature of darkness and malice unlike any other in the world. The creature chuckled in amusment at the obvious fear and disgust the mortal in front of him felt. He grinned, his razor sharp teeth with elongated cannine's glinted in the low light. With another chuckle the creature gave his reply.

"And just what's in it for me mortal? What possible penence could you give me for my services? You have no control over me. Nor do I have any need for your money." Sarutobi swallowed in slight fear. He knew just what this creature wanted. But was it really worth it? Of course it was! He squashed his momentary fear. If such a payment was needed to save his beloved village then he would gladly pay it no matter the conciquences of it. Steeling himself he gave the creature his answer.

"I'll give you my soul. Konoha must not fall." Hearing his resolve the creature couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. The dark sound of his mirth traveled throughout the room bouncing off the walls with an eerie echo sending ripples throughout the puddle covering the floor. Sarutobi was confused. As the creature continued to laugh he became angry. As the sound echoed around him he became furious. As the blood rippled around him he became enraged. How dare this-this demon laugh at his self-sacrifice. Just as he was about to voice his fury the creature stopped its vile laughter. With the grin still stretching across his face he answered the old man before him.

"My apologies human. You would be surprised how often people come to me offering their soul for my services. Of what use do I have for something I cannot even touch or see? No. What I want is something much more practical, yet just as important. What I want is blood. Nothing more, nothing less. And before you even think of offering me yours I suggest you think twice. For I have two requirements as to my payment. First is that I want all of it not just what you can give me without dying. And I want young blood. Prefurably female. Virgin or not I dont care. You humans always think it makes a great difference. Such foolishness. How your species came up with such a rediculous notion I will never know." Sarutobi couldn't help but sweat drop at the creatures small rant. But another thought crossed his mind. How could he possibly bring himself to sacrifice anyone to this creature just for one enemy? Granted the enemy had an entire army at his control but then again so did he. Suddenly he got an idea. A wonderful idea. The Grin-I mean-Sarutobi got an evil..wonderful idea.

"If you will. I believe I have an idea that both of us can agree to. If I remember correctly the man I wish for you to kill has at least one young female you can drink the blood of. And she is currently within my village. If you drink her blood then not only do we fill your payment but I also get rid of an enemy. What do you say?" The creature's grin, if possible grew even wider. Elsewhere in Konoha Kin Tsuchi felt that she was in for the worst night of her life.

/

(Konoha-Chunnin exam Stadium-Kage Booth Rooftop)

The fight was not going well for Sarutobi. His foe Orochimaru had managed to summon both the First and Second Hokages. Sarutobi knew that if help didn't come soon he was screwed. Fortunatly for him, and rather unfortunatly for Orochimaru, he still had one ally he could call on other then his monkey summon Enma.

Putting his hands into a handseal Sarutobi flared his chakra before biting his thumb and drawing a pentagram onto the ground and slamming his hand into the center. Instead of the usual smoke that signified a normal summon a massive amount of pitch black chakra erupted from the seal, swirling around until it formed an immense black tower of the evil chakra. Without warning the chakra began to receed until forming into a black figure. Slowly color sprouted in the figure until a white haired teen could be seen standing in the middle of the bloody pentagram. A feral grin stretched across his face showing off his razor sharp teeth. His eyes were a glowing yellow-gold with pitch black scelara. He wore a black open vest that stopped a few inches before his waistline, the sleeves ragged looking like they had been ripped off with a white furred coller. On the back of the vest was a large white tribal design. The vest allowed his large muscles to be seen (think Dragon Ball Z muscles when they are in their normal forms). He wore black baggy pants that were tucked into black steel toed combat boots, a white sash was wrapped around his waist with the ends coming over his front and back forming the bottom half of a tribal tabard. Wrapped around his pant legs were individual half capes that were attatched to the waistline of his pants (No idea what these are called). Adorning his hands where a pair of black fingerless gloves. His hair formed into a mass aray of spikes (Minato's hairstyle with a small ponytail that reaches to about midback).

Opening his mouth the imposing figure spoke, his voice sending a shiver of fear down the spines of all in attendence.

"**So this must be Orochimaru? And look the First and Second Hokages are here as well! Seeing them on that side of the roof with the pale pedo must mean they are also enemies. This might actually be fun Sarutobi!**" Here the white haired teen let out a malicious laugh further increasing the fear of everyone due to his demonically enhanced voice. Orochimaru shivered in fear. Whatever this being was it was pure evil. His very aura felt like cold oil, the bloodlust within it almost crushing him with its presence. Finally finding the strength to speak he asked a question that seemed to be on everyone's minds.

"Who and what in the hell are you?" The white haired teen's eyes danced with amusment while his demonic grin grew.

"**I am a demon of shadows. My name. Is Naruto.**"

/

Avatar of Fenrir: And thats all for today. I'll try to update this and other stories when I can. Please Review.


	2. Meeting of Monsters

Avatar of Fenrir: New Chap. I made a mistake and accidentally updated this as a Naruto Sekirei crossover. Which I might have gone with if I could remember any of the names on that show. Unfortunatly I cant at all so I made this a Naruto Rosario + Vampire crossover instead. Also I shall answer a quick question some of you may have had. Yes I will show flashbacks about just what happened to make Naruto how he is. I'm not entirely sure how to do so yet. Either with it just being normal flashbacks (which is unlikely as it dosn't fit this Naruto's character to linger over past memories) or as memory flashes (where they come along unexpected like anime/manga characters with amnesia have). Hope that answers your questions. Read and Review.

/

(Konoha-Chunnin Exams-Kage Booth Rooftop)

Orochimaru screamed as another kick was sent rocketing into his body, sending his broken and battered body to the edge of the rooftop. How had this happened? Everything was going great until Sarutobi had summoned that-that monster! The First and Second Hokage's couldn't even reform quickly enough with the damage that had been givin to them from the white haired teen. Half way through the battle, Naruto's arms had been enshrouded with massive claws made from the surrounding shadows. They had devestating effect. All around him the rooftop had been turned into a warzone. Massive gouges marked where those claws had passed. Craters litered the ground where strange black spheres (picture Mewtwo's shadow ball attack) had landed, launched from the shadow demon's hands with deadly accuracy.

Orochimaru had no more time to ponder the demonic teen as he was forced to dodge as the claws dug through the ground where he once lay. Looking up he caught sight of his enemy, a psychotic grin stretched across his face, eyes glinting with amusement and insanity. Orochimaru became furious. How dare this creature mock him! Well if he was going down then Orochimaru was going to take this demon with him! Quickly Orochimaru went through the hand seals for his only suicide technique. Dodgeing between the shadow claws Orochimaru was quick to reach his target, his hand becoming enveloped in blue flame as he went. Slamming it into the confused teen's chest a seal could be seen spreading across it. With no time to wonder what was going on the white haired boy's body erupted in pain as a black vortex surrounded his body quickly drawing him in before he had a chance to fight back. Seeing his enemy dissapear, Orochimaru let one last triumphant smirk cross his face before death claimed him. The Third Hokage could only cock his head in confusion.

/

(Youkai Academy)

Tsukune Aono was having a bad day. Here he was, laying on the ground, probably with multiple broken bones. His attacker, Seizou the troll, charging his only friend, who had somehow transformed into a silver haired, red eyed, super vampire. Yep. His life now officially sucked. Just before Seizou could land his punch on Moka however, a black vortex opened up right above him, sending a black clad wearing, white haired boy through and causing him to land on the troll below him and sending up a large dust cloud. When it cleared it showed Seizou face down in a large crater with the white haired teen sitting up and rubbing his head. Before anyone could react the troll had jumped up and launched a punch at the new arrival. Tsukune cried out in fear only for it to die in his throat at what he say next.

The white haired teen had caught Seizou's fist only inches away from his face with an open palm. The strain could be seen on the troll's face as he tried to move his fist closer only for his intended target to hold it at bay effortlessly. The teen slowly stood up, still his Seizou's fist firmly in his grasp despite the fact the said fist was about twice the size of the teen's head. Opening his eyes all present were witness to the teen's terrorfying golden on black eyes. The teen looked around in confusion, seemingly not even regestering anyone there. Seizou growled.

"Who the hell are you?" The teen looked up in surprise at the troll, just now realizing he was there. Then his eyes narrowed. He glared at the troll as though he was no more then a particularly persistant fly. With seeminly no effort on his part the white haired boy lifted Seizou off the ground by his fist before sending him crashing down into the earth behind him while flipping up into the air, landing in a crouched position on the troll, feet firmly planted into his stomach causing the already sizable crater to grow to twice its original size, shard of rock flying up into the air. The teen scoffed before walking off, calling over his shoulder to his downed opponent.

**"I dont give my name to bugs."** Seeing the teen nearing them, Moka glared at him.

"I didn't ask for your help. I could have taken him on my own." The teen sent a glare back at her.

"**Whoever said I was helping you vampire? The insect attacked me. I reacted. Now I suggest you keep your tongue to yourself before you lose it.**" Moka opened her mouth to argue further before she found a gloved hand in her mouth, long clawed fingers grasping her tongue.

"**That wasn't an idel threat.**" Moka glared once again before slowly nodding, mindful of the claws still on her tongue. With a grin the teen before them retracted his hand before dodging a kick from the vampire. Landing a few yards away before his familier demonic grin stretched across his face. With a burst of speed he vanished and reapeared right behind Moka, hand already moving forward in a punch. Copying her opponent Moka vanished in her own blur of speed to appear above the teen in the midst of an axe kick. The teen simply grabbed her foot with one hand, the other resting in his pocket, before tossing her across the battlefield with no effort. Moka let a smirk cross her face as she performed a series of backflips before landing firmly on her feet with a slight skid. However before she could look back at her opponent she found him already in front of her, lashing out with a knee toward her face. The vampire bent backwards, dodging it while planting her hand on the ground and lifting her legs up in a reverse mull kick at the teen. Naruto smirked before bending back and grabing her ankles in one hand and slamming her into the earth behind him. Moka coughed out blood as her front connected with the ground before she had to roll away from an axe kick that completely obliterated where she had formerly been.

Tsukune was in awe at the sheer speed and power of the two monsters in front of him. Never before had he seen such an overwhelming display of power. Sometime later found the two staring at each other. The ground around them litered with craters and rubble. Moka was on her last leg of strength, almost doubled over with her panting, while her opponent was standing in a lax stance, hands in his pockets and not a single scratch on him. His breathing hadn't even changed throughout the entire battle! Moka caught her breath before smirking at her opponent. She called out to him.

"Whats your name?" The teen smirked before turning around and walking to the school. Moka was about to yell at him in anger before he called back over his shoulder.

"**Names Naruto. I look forward to seeing you again..Moka.**"

/

Avatar of Fenrir: And thats it for today. Remember to Review!


End file.
